


Pumpkin Spice

by Mythvis



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Canada, Canadian Keith, Cuban Lance, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Homophobia Warning, Keith Pining, Kick, Lance Pining, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Shiro and Adam, Slow Burn, canadian lance, idk what this is honestly, ill add more tags maybe later, its brutal, keith and lance, kick kick fall in love, klance, lots of fluff, probably smut one day, this is based off an insta text comic i made, this sucks and im sorry, trigger warning, yes angst fuck people who thought it would just be fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 16:14:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16664011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythvis/pseuds/Mythvis
Summary: Lance McClain never got flirted with, he was ALWAYS the one doing the flirting. So maybe it shouldnt have surprised him when the first girl in forever to flirt with him only did it for a pumpkin spice latte and gave him a fake number.





	Pumpkin Spice

**Author's Note:**

> this is a mess and im sorry

 

 _Keith is italics_  
**Lance is bold**  
Hunk is underlined  
Pidge is normal  
__**Shiro is italics and bold  
******_Romelle is italics, bold and underlined  
___Allura is italics and underlined

 “Uh, yeah, I’ll take a- uh...” Lance was stuck, it was FINALLY pumpkin spice latte season, but he didn’t want to cheat on his beloved hot cocoa, he could never hurt her like that.

“Two pumpkin spice lattes,” The girl behind him spoke, snapping Lance out of his silly daydream. Lances eyes shot towards the girl, she was a tall blonde, she held an adorable smirk on her face. “For me and this indecisive cutie.” Her smirk grew, and Lance couldn’t help but chuckle.

“The names Lance,” He proclaimed, grabbing his wallet.

“Lance, huh?” The girl giggled, “That’s a cute name, almost as cute as you.” She winked grabbing a pen from her bag and Lances hand, she scribbled down a few numbers, and went to grab her wallet.

“No!” Lance stopped her, “I’ll-“ He swallowed, “I’ll pay.”

“Cute AND a gentleman… I like it.” The girl winked, walking to the pickup line, Lances heart melted. This girl was sweet, adorable and totally Lance’s type. She radiated this… Energy and smelt like citrus and vanilla. Or maybe that was just the Starbucks, but he didn’t really care.

 

***

 

Lance felt giddy, its funny how something so simple could lift his mood so much. He flirted a lot, sure! That was his thing, his way, but no one ever flirted with him – not first, at least. It was always him making the first move. This was… different, foreign, but Lance liked it. A lot.

Friday

(17:02) **hey**

(17:13) _hey…?_

(17:25) **its lance! from the café ;)**

(17:25) sorry, who?

(17:26) lance, im the one who bought you the psl?

(17:26) _psl?_

(17:26) **pumpkin spice latte…**

(17:27) _sorry, I think someone gave you the wrong number…_

**(17:52) oh…**

 

Lance frowned, because deep down he felt like he should have known. A girl like that wouldn’t like Lance, how could they? It wasn’t even the first time it had happened! A girl uses him for something materialistic.

**AVENGERS BUT BETTER**

(18:03) **ugh.**

(18:04) lance?

(18:05) **U**

(18:05) **G**

(18:05) **H**

(18:05) buddy, you okay? 

(18:06) **UGH!**

(18:06) i take that as a no.

(18:06) _what happened, Lonce?_

(18:07) **U G H**

(18:07) obviously ugh happened

(18:08) **another girl used a cake number**

(18:08) **fake***

(18:10) that sucks, buddy. want me to make you some banana bread?

(18:13) **would you?**

(18:14) of course buddy!!

(18:15) **you’re the best hunk :)**

(18:16) wait he gets banana bread and i don’t?

(18:16) this is sacrilegious

(18:16) this is BLASPHEMY

(18:18) pidge, do you want some banana bread too?

(18:18) …

(18:18) yes

(18:20) okay, i’ll make double the banana bread, then

(18:20) **moVIE night?**

(18:22) 100% down

(18:24) _me too ! i want banana bread uwu_

(18:30) **pidge?**

(18:35) already getting my pyjamas

 

Lance smiled wide, he could already feel his mood getting better. His friends were always able to do that effortlessly, make him feel better. Lance chucked, dropping his phone and walking towards his room to get his stuff together for the night, he already knew it would be spent at Pidges. They all knew. Pidge had the best TV and sound system, no one argued that.

“Mama!” Lance called as he finished packing, making his way downstairs.

“Mh?” His mother glanced up from typing, giving her a son a soft smile, “Yes?”

“Is it alright if I spend the night with Hunk, Pidge and ‘Llura?” Lance asked giving his mother his softest smile.

His mother studies his face for a moment, her eyes narrowing. There was something about Lance that just didn’t sit right in her gut, he looked… sad? Maybe? It made her uneasy but knowing Lance she also knew that was probably why he was going to Pidge’s, to cheer up. “As long as you take out the trash on your way out.” Lances mother hums, glancing back down at her laptop,

“Thank you, mama.” Lance leaned down planting a kiss on his mothers’ cheek before running upstairs to grab his bag.

 

***

 

“I am NOT watching dirty dancing and you’re crazy if you think I will.” Pidge scoffed, narrowing her eyes at Lance.

“But Pidge!!! Come onnnnn, this is my night!” Lance begged, putting on his best puppy dog face, “pleeease?”

Pidge paused, frowning for a moment, before grinning, “It may be your night, but it’s my house, so my rules.”

“You’re evil.” Lance crossed his arms, collapsing backwards so he was laying in Allura’s lap, “What do _you_ want to watch, princess?”

“Hmm…” Allura hummed, tapping her fingers on the arm of the couch, “Pretty in pink?”

“Allura, sweetheart, have I ever told you I loved you?”

“Everyday.”

“Well I’m saying it again, I love you. Pidge! Pretty in pink.”

“No!” Pidge practically shouts, “I am not watching _anything_ involving romance.”

“But Pidge!! Even Hunk would want to watch it!!” Lance frowned, sitting up again. Romance was his absolute favourite genre, and pidge knows this!

“Ugh, _Fine_. But only because you got given the wrong number. Next time though, no matter what, no arguing I get to pick.”

“Fine! Whatever, thank you.” Lance grinned in triumph, searching the classic 80s film in Netflix.

“The banana bread is ready, guys!” Hunk yelled from the kitchen, entering the living room a few seconds later. “If you want, I can give you some to give to Rachel, Lance. I know your sister loves it.”

“You really are the best, huh?” Lance gains a small smile, “I’m sure she’d be thrilled, thanks hunk.” Lance pulled out is phone, quickly typing out a message to his sister.

(20:16) **hunk said he’ll give you banana bread if you want!!!**

(20:17) _…who said what?_

(20:17) **wait fuck sorry**

(20:17) **that was NOT meant for you**

(20:20) **usually my second contact is my sister so I just automatically clicked it thinking it would be her**

(20:21) _its fine._

(20:25) **alright**

Lance felt dumb, he really didn’t mean to do that. And now he was reminded of the stupid beautiful girl from Starbucks. The one who gave him the wrong number for a fucking free psl.

 


End file.
